Oh no Not you
by Luce The Genius Panda
Summary: this is my first fanfic. what will happen when Shizuma meet her friend that teach her how to flirt and tease someone and she know all about her that even Nagisa don't know... what reaction will Shizuma get from her beloved and her friends? just R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Oh no…. Not you…..**

It take place three year after Nagisa graduated from Miator. Now she take the same university with Shizuma and they live together in their apartement. In summer they both have plan to invited all their friends to the beach in Okinawa. And that's where it's all begin…

"I'm back sweetie…" said Shizuma that just came from her school

"Welcome back, I'm at kitchen"

"Oh boy… College is just so boring"

"Well you say that thousand time, Shizuma. At least tomorrow we can start our summer holiday"

"You got the point in there"

Shizuma reach her fiancee's waist from behind, she held her tight and whisper at her

"Well that mean it's time for two of us right" she said in teased tone

"I'm afraid no, I have plan to invited all if our friends honey. We didn't quite see them since our christmast party last year and I miss them so much"

"So you want to invite them?"

"If you okay with that"

"Of course it's okay, I can't say no to you. Beside I miss to tease few of them too" Shizuma said it with some grin in her lips

Know about what her fiancee migth gonna do Nagisa just sighen…

"I really sorry for Shion and Miyuki and hope that Chikaru and Tamao will kill you"

"Oh don't worry about that, Tamao is my best friend. So she not gonna kill me,yet. And for Chikaru, she absolutly not gonna do that to me"

"How can you be so certain about it?"

"Cause Chikaru always told me how much she like Shion when she got wild" as she began to giggled when she said that

"Shizuma you really are something" Nagisa began to turn around so she can see Shizuma

"Maybe that's why you love me" she smirk and began to kiss her fiancee gently.

Nagisa didn't resist and kiss back her in no time,it turn from gently to passionate kiss. Shizuma touch Nagisa lips with her tongue, ask permission to enter. And when she saw the chance, she got her tongue in and met Nagisa's. They have passion battle until they both can't resist, but Nagisa break the kiss before they reach the floor.

"What's wrong my love?" Shizuma said in curious

"Last time we do it in here, my butt hurt because you push me to the floor"

"So you got allergy?" teased Shizuma

"No, just warn you in case, so if you do that again that would be a good reason for me to kill you"

And that Nagisa kiss her again hungryly and push Shizuma to the floor

"OUCH!!! My butt!"

"I told you" wide smirk come from her lips when she said that

"You gonna be punish for what have you done!" pouted Shizuma

"So what will be my punishment my casanova girl" teased Nagisa

"You'll see" she smirk at Nagisa and that just meant one thing if you know what I mean…

So in the morning after that kissy-kissy moment, Nagisa found herself laying at sofa in living room. She saw beautiful silver-hair goddess hug her waist, her arm is warm and soft and her white skin is shining when light of the sun touch her skin. She grin and wonder what have she done so that she can have such a beautiful goddess just for herself.

Nagisa slowly stood up so that Shizuma will not wake up.

"Morning my love" Shizuma said as she open her eyes slowly

"Morning" she said as she kiss her beloved tenderly

"okay that the first kiss for today, can I have the second?"

"let me think… No you can't. We must get up and go to the bathroom"

"and I have my second in there?" she smirk as she teased Nagisa

"No, you will get your second after you call some hotel near the beach"

"Nagisa that impossible, all the hotel maybe already booked. Cause summer holyday is already start today."

"That just an excuse so you can spent summer with just the two of us. If we can't go to hotel I believe you father told me that he gave you summer house in Okinawa that big enough for all of our friends" she said with wide smile in her face

"Oh God please help me…" pouted Shizuma

After they had some breakfast, Nagisa called all of her friends and Shizuma just pray until the end. Unfortunately they all coming, poor Shizuma.

"Why they not go to somewhere so they can't join us?!"

"Shizuma!"

"Sorry dear, I know I can't say no to you but at least I can hope so this summer could be just for us"

"Well maybe your hope has been little fulfill by God, cause Kagome and Chiyo is already gone to their own trip"

"Thank God, I will be more often to the church after this"

"Shizuma!"

"Sorry honey"

So the day after tomorrow all their friends coming. The first is Amane and Hikari, second is Kaname and Momomi, Yaya and Tsubomi came almost in the same time with Chikaru and Shion.

"So that's all girls, so we can start to ride" said Shizuma after she count all her friends

"Where is Tamao and Miyuki?" Amane spoke recognize that somecouple is missing

"We get them on their house. Geez can't they just come here so we can ride to the short one and we can get there as fast as possible"

"Shizuma!"

"Yeah yeah I'm sorry honey. Geez!"

Shion giggled a little but Yaya laugh hard

"What!?!" as she shout Yaya and Shion

"I…ahhahahah…just can't…hahaaahhahaha…believe…that Astrea casanova girl…hahahhh… the playgirl one… the queen of the queen…hahaha… now afraid with someone…hahahaha…." as Yaya manage to talk while she laugh

"Shut up!" Shizuma said with angry tone

Then Nagisa came from their bedroom with her stuff and said

"C'mon guys we have to pick the two in time, if we late just a second, sure Tamao and Miyuki will kill me and Shizuma"

And that they leave. First car is Shizuma's black porches, Nagisa not allowed her to use the ferrari because she will ride it in high speed and Nagisa don't expect yell coming from Miyuki. Second car is Amane that ride with Hikari, Yaya and Tsubomi. And the last is Kaname's with Momomi, Shion and Chikaru on it.

When they arrived at Suzumi's house, they saw Miyuki and Tamao waiting outside

"I hope we not late" Nagisa said when she looked at them

"Well if we late we just run for our live direct to Okinawa and deal with them after we spent good time in there"

"Good point, I can't believe that we must risk our live to pick our best friend"

"That's what happen when you let those two ex-Miator President together, they always serious about must get in time,work and bla bla bla. Are they never have fun!?"

"Just be glad that Miyuki never skip meeting and some class like you did. So your neglect safe in peace untill now"

"good point"

Then they greeted their friends with worried face, know that Miyuki smile little and said

"I think you know where is your mistake"

"So how long you wait?" Shizuma ask with worried face

"About ten minutes I guess"

"Owh that's short come on, we have to go"

"Not so fast sister"

"Okay Miyuki what do you want?" Shizuma ask impatiently

"Nagisa can you guarantee that this silver-hair of yours not gonna make any stupid ride so we can safetly arrive at Okinawa?"

"Don't worry just slap her head if she done anything stupid"

"Nagisa my love… You hurt me…" she said with puppy eyes and fake sad tone

"I don't care with that puppy eyes, I just want arrive there in a live"

And they start to ride,destination Okinawa. Amane lead in front just in case if Shizuma rise her speed and begin to race with Kaname, Shizuma's and Kaname's is on the back.

After long ride that need about seven hour they finnaly arrived at Shizuma's summer house in live, healthy and peace.

"Okay girls here we are, choose your own room, set your stuff in there, and do as you wish. Don't worry about the food at least, I called my servant two day ago, so I think there will be plenty of food in there." Shizuma said as she unlocked the door.

So they went inside and looked around. Its really a nice house. There is a living room in front of the entrace and straight of it there's a room with sofas, TV, and mini-bar within. Also there is a medium kitchen,dining room and toilet in first floor. In second floor is just a many bedroom with bathroom and toilet on each of it.

So when they finish unpacking their stuff, they choose just stay at their room, although it's just nine o'clock all of them too tired and they have plans to go, so it's best to rest just for today.

In the next morning they all go to the beach. Shizuma wear black bikini that look so perfect on her body, make Nagisa just stare at her with mouth open

"Enjoy the view?" teased Shizuma

"A lot" as she smirk and then kiss the silver hair breathlessly

"Wow God I've created the devil" Shizuma blinked few times as she break the kiss

"I don't mind being the devil" Nagisa smirk and said it with teased tone

"But you use jersey and not show your swimsuit since morning, I can't enjoy the beach without it" she say with fake sad tone on it

"Don't worry dear you'll see it soon"

A moment after that Miyuki come with indigo bikini on her body and Tamao with blue-sky one.

"Wow indigo and blue-sky, nice choise guys" as Shizuma comment her friends bikini

"Thanks, Miyuki want us to use something that match to both of us, so she bought it when she went shopping"

Miyuki couldn't help but blush

"Tamao!"

"You're right she cute when she got blush"

"That's why you teased her a lot back at Miator right?!"

"you right"

And then they take a look on their friends that came together

"Woohoo they will begin the parade, that means see-a lot-chicks- in bikini time"

"Firstly Amane with dark one-piece suit and Hikari with white two-piece suit, wow you two good. And secondly Kaname with dark bikini and Momomi,wow she look cute on that yellow one. And now we'll see two ex-Presidents from Astrea Hill, ex-Lulim President with america flag bikini, that was cute and ex-Spica President with the white one. The last is owh gosh Tsubomi look so cute in that pink one and Yaya she was hot with that black bikini with red strip on it "

And while she continue, Shizuma got hard slap from Nagisa at her head

"Ouch! That hurt a lot"

"Not that hurt if you keep your mouth shut!"

They start to laugh ta Shizuma

"Really Shizuma, you will never change" Chikaru said as she giggled

"I never stop to think how can you become Etoile back then" Hikari said with innoncent face but teased tone

"Well I think I flirt all of the school with my beauty. You know no one can resist my beauty and that's how I get everything I want"

"Shizuma!"

And another hard slap coming. Again.

And so they start their day with volley ball. In first team there is Amane, Kaname, Tamao, Yaya, Shion and Shizuma as the leader. The second one is Hikari, Momomi, Miyuki, Tsubomi, Chikaru and Nagisa as the leader.

They play not too fair, they flirt each other so one of them could smash the ball and got the point. In the last minute Chikaru smash the ball and Shizuma is the one who should pass the ball, but she didn't do that. When Shizuma in the position to catch the ball, her eyes caught something interesting. Nagisa pull of her hair so that her red hair is down and then she take off her jersey and that was the first time Shizuma saw that bikini, it was the red one that really match either her body and hair. Not enough, Nagisa swung her hair after the jersey is completely off and then she smirk at Shizuma, make her more sexy that Shizuma just froze in there with open mouth. So you know what happen then…

"Shizuma!!!" yelled all of her team

"What, I can't take a look to my fiancee?"

"But you make us lose, we end with draw if you catch the ball" shout Shion

"But she deadly hot"

And then all of them look at Nagisa and they froze in there

"see? I told you, but nevermind, she's my fiancee and only me that can enjoy the scene so… HEI GUYS I THINK PEOPLE IN HERE NEED BACK TO REALITY"

Then they back to reality

"Shizuma!" yelled them. Again.

"What" she smirk as she found her team got yelled by their lover

"That so mean of you" Nagisa said as she hug Shizuma waist

" Well I can kill them if they had dirty though of you, even they all my friends"

"So how about the beach?"

"Hot, gorgeous, sexy, …"

But then Nagisa cut it off

"And the list goes on… Jesus you really never ever stop being casanova girl"

"So how about kiss and I'll stop" _for a while_ though Shizuma

Then they kiss gently for a moment until Kaname break them

"C'mon you guys, you have a lot time to do that. We will begin to play truth or dare"

Then they sit in circle and Kaname round the bottle in the midle, and it stop in Nagisa

"Truth or dare"

"Truth"

"How many time you have sex with Shizuma in a week?"

"Maybe four or five time, it's not rare if we do it more than that too"

"Wow then let count it everyday then! Girls you hot!" shout Yaya

"Shizuma did it"

"Hey look who's talking, someone that got mad just because I'm too tired to continue on the round ten"

"WHAT!?!" they shout together

Nagisa blush hard

"Shizuma!"

"Okay honey…Next!"

The next one is Yaya

"Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"Do strip on Tsubomi"

"What!?!" Tsubomi shout

"Well I don't mind but… For God sake, Shizuma what have you done to Nagisa the innoncent one"

"How should I know" she said while she look away because her cheek is going to red

And when the strip begin Tsubomi face really really red, she never can resist from Yaya's sexy hip and her chest.

Then Yaya turn around the bottle and it stop in Shizuma

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Shit, I though you like dare so I can get my revenge. But don't mind that. Where did you learn those teased and flirt? And since when?"

"From… Friend of mine and since my first summer in Miator"

Shizuma blush when she say that

"And who the friend of you would be?" teased Yaya

"That's doesn't matter" she said nervously

"Wow former Etoile got nervous" Tamao join Yaya to teased her

"Why it doesn't matter former Etoile-sama?" said Chikaru

"Oh not you too Chikaru. Listen it doesn't matter because…"

"Because you don't want talk about me" said a voice behind Shizuma

Shizuma know this voice clearly and she know that just only one in her memory have such a nice and clear voice like this but that nice voice can become a very very seductive voice that even our casanova girl can't bare that flirt. Rather than turn to look at that voice, Shizuma pull her body away and then when she think it's far enough she turn around. She saw tall woman stand in front of her. Her blond hair match with her honey eyes colour. Her white skin is look really gorgeous with her sexy black bikini, but Shizuma not gonna flirt this deadly sexy one, in fact she surprise and scare when she look at her.

"RO…RO…ROSE!!!"

"Hey you move away and scream like you see a ghost appear from nowhere"

"That's what exactly what you doing right now, BAKA"

"You always look so cute when your cheek turn into four shape" teased Rose

"Don't joke around me! Anyway for all people why you in here and what the damn hell bring you here?"

"That rude, I can't say hello to my friend and it's summer beach of course I'm on a holyday" Rose say that not only with a seductive tone also she IS in the top of Shizuma

"Wha –"

Shizuma word cut off by Rose when she get closer to her and touch her cheek with gently and caresness. Rose perfume as always not only have a sexy aroma but also elegant aroma and it intoxicating Shizuma until she can't breath. Rose came closer to her until their lips just inch and Shizuma weakly close her eyes until someone slap Rose head…

"That's enough Rose, more than that I'm sure Shizuma will faint all the day"

"Geez I just have fun and now you ruin it" as she stood and let that unconcious Shizuma on the sand

After a few moment Shizuma blinked an look around, she in the midle of circle and there is Rose and her friend sit next to Shion.

"SEI! Oh I just glad that you came, that mean I'm not going to be raped by that vixen"

"Yet" Rose whisper to no one

"Hei what that suppose to mean! Did you in love with me or something"

"Sorry fortunatly no! I'm straigth and always be, I just thought that maybe I can teach you more. Beside I'm 100 percent sure that you never talk about me even to your fiancee, am I right?"

"Why Shizuma?" said Nagisa curiously

"Because I'm the only one can beat this playgirl and make her obey all my favour. Actually she know how it feel when someone got mad cause they can't stand to her tease and even she know how it feel when you all curious why she can control all of you when she flirt you"

"And how can she know that?" Kaname ask impatiently

"Like I said before cause I'm the only one who can beat her. Those feeling of yours is the same feeling she feel when she with me"

"WHAT!?!?!" they all shout together

Shizuma blush hard

"I'm the one who teach Silvie how to flirt people. She seem so depressed when she came home and I though I teach her something just for fun"

"Wait a minute, how can you in Shizuma house and you just call her Silvie?" Nagisa ask as she bit jealous about the event earlier and about how Rose call her fiancee

"Actually she the one who came to my house, I told you she came home but I think I didn't tell you which home is it, am I. Well long story goes short. She came with her family because there will be a deal in bussiness and I met her. I think since her hair colour is silver it not bad to call her Silvie when I flirt her. And the way she react when she heard that it just so cute that make me more interest to tease her. Beside Silvie and silver that's not big different isn't?!"

In that explanation Shizuma really blush hard and she unspoken since Rose start to talk.

_So that's where Shizuma have that attitude, her teacher even worst, _though all of people including Nagisa.

"So when we talk to you I think we must think twice" Nagisa sigh

"I suppose"

Then there's a silent in there until Hikari break the silent

"So why not you introduce her officialy, Shizuma?"

"She like… She said before…" Shizuma manage to talk "She my friend her name Rose Stellar and her surname is Von Beufeld and she will kill me after this cause I told you all her surname"

"No Shizuma I wouldn't, I promise"

"Well you should thank her honey cause you not gonna sleep alone tonight. And back to topic, next to her is her best friend Satou Sei, the only one who can stop her and who can read Rose mind. I hope I could do that too, Sei. If I can know her as long as you did"

"Fifteen year with her can't guarantee you know her well, experience is the most important thing in here"

"Then I give up"

"Hahaha… I sugest you do that Silvie. But BTW I think you change a bit" Rose said

"Wow I wonder what change part about her, I don't see anything change" ask Shion bit curious

"Her attitude. She not like this when she met me in past."

"What?! You meant she not casanova girl or something" Shion shout

"No, she still playgirl back then. What I meant is she not the free one like before."

"You meant in the past she even worst?" Momomi interest in her new information

"Yupz! In Miator she resist cause school rule, position and stuff. But outside when she hang around with some chick she the pheromon one and I can say this cause I know her attitude in outside world. I company her when she hang around"

"Rose!"

"So Shizuma not talk about you because she don't want we know that?!" ask Miyuki

"No, she have that attitude in Astrea Hill and when you know she even worst than that I think that's not a big deal. Maybe she just not want you all see her blush face or some stupid thing she had that just appear when she with me."

Then Nagisa turn to Shizuma and ask

"That's totally new. I can't believe you not say anything about that to me"

"Well you not ask"

"Shizuma!"

"Okay… Okay from now on I promise I tell you everything even if you don't ask"

"That's what I meant. You change." Rose said try not to laugh when Shizuma say that

"That's normal thing I guess. I meant she is my fiancee. I'm not gonna cheat on her"

"So our infamous playgirl finally tied up and can't be free for eternity"

"I can live with that. I love Nagisa"

"But few minute ago you cheated"

"What?"

"You drop on my hand, I even almost kiss you and you didn't resist"

"That because you flirt me!"

"No, that cause you LIKE me" she gave Shizuma seductive grin when she say that

"Excuse me!" shout Shizuma with blush face

"You can't resist and you not try hard to do that, you just try. You know 'just try' not gonna stop my flirt."

"How the hell should I know that! You appear from nowhere then you lay on top of me! Everyone know that and you can't call it cheating!"

"Owh luckily I can Silvie. On my sight what you call cheat is when you feel the same pleasure or even more when you with other people. The same pleasure that you can't resist and you don't try to resist it, the same like what you did before if you want some example"

Shizuma cheek got red with angry and fear from Nagisa who is behind her

"Sei!" she try to ask help

"Well Shizuma I'm afraid she told you the truth."

"But she even have fiance if I'm not wrong"

"No you not, but for your information both of them is playboy and playgirl" Sei said and she continue "Sorry that Ron have same habit as Rose had"

And before they continue Rose phone ringing

"Hello?"

"_Hi dear…"_

"Ron, you dare call me after you cheated?! Well, maybe you want die to young"

"_No! I'm not cheated! Jesus Rose they just friends"_

"And hot barbie chicks…" then Rose continue " So how's that hot barbies girl on Vegas?"

"_Fine, they love my money and I gave them nothing"_

"You're so mean…"

And the conversation go on while the others confuse in bit silent until Amane break the silent

"Umnh… Why she loudspeaker her phone?"

"That kind of her habit, if that's not a privat conversation she will loudspeaker it automatically" Sei answer

"Your friend is really something" Chikaru giggle

"I though she lesbian too, well she say that earlier but I don't quite believe that. Knowing what she done to Shizuma" Momomi ask

"No she straight and she say the truth, but she like to flirt and don't care if that's boy or girl. When she think it's fun then she'll continue" explain Shizuma

They pretend like there is nothing happen until Rose finish and look around

"What?"

"You really unbelieveable" pouted Shizuma

"More you hang around her, more you learn about her. I told you the most important thing in here is experience" Sei smirk and the other sighen in deep while Rose just laugh know the reaction she got.

And they sare each other story and when it's Rose's turn they all laugh and Shizuma just buried her deep red face in her silver hair.

And they back to Shizuma's summer house when it's lunch time…

"Wow that was amazing Shizuma, I can sell this info to your fangirl you know" Kaname said with wide grin on her face

"Shut up! And don't dare to do that or I'll kill you!"

"Now I know something new about you honey" Nagisa grin

"I don't mind if you know about me my love, what I can't accept is they all know about embarassing thing in my life"

"That's your…ahaha… fault Shizuma… I meant…haha… You really do lot of…hahhaa… Stupid thing " said Tsubomi, the one who laugh hard since they all in beach

"Stop it! Jesus, for God sake you even not stop laugh since out there. Don't you need breath even for a second. Geez…"

"Sorry Shizuma it just… hahaha… that's too funny… hahaha…"

"Hei guys!!!"

"Rose!?! Not… You…" Shizuma pouted

"Hey… I bought McD for all of us and you want me out!?!"

"I can buy that myself!"

"And I bought cake for dessert"

"Then you welcome in here" Nagisa smile

"What!? Nagisa my love you betray me, I believe someday I will lose from cake but not when Rose the one who bought the cake!"

"Don't worry Shizie I still love you, but I'm hungry honey"

"Come on Shizuma, more people more fun" Tamao ask

"Yeah Tamao right" Yaya nodded

And then they all continue to beg Shizuma

"Okay… Okay… You welcome Rose, even I just want to invite Sei"

"Thank you so much Silvie" Rose hug Shizuma soooo tight until she can't breath

"Owh… Okay… I … Can't… Bre… Ath okay…" she said breathless

"Oh sorry Silvie, hehe…" and she continue "So shall we eat then"

They open all their food and start to eat. But before they eat…

"Ah… Sei" Shizuma can't continue cause she more than shock but then Amane continue

"Excuseme Sei but is that little bit to much for just one person?"

They all nodded when they see one spagetty, two BigMac, one cheeseburger, one milkshake and two sodas and that just for Rose!

"I told you before rigth, so just eat your stuff before yours will be next"

And they all shout "WHAT!?!?!"

"Believe me, two or three hour from when she finish this… She will eat something. Again"

"Can you tell us all of her habit before we get heart shock and collapse?"

"Then that's not gonna be fun. What I can tell you is when you around Rose most of her habit is not too 'normal' if you can tell what 'normal' is."

"I think I can live with that. And I decide to just pretend like nothing strange happen"

"But Shizuma I thought you hang around her longer than us"

"Yes I am. But what I know is just she the best womenizer I ever meet"

"that's just because Silvie always ask about how to flirt, how to turn normal joke into seductive one, how to tease and all stuff like that. Even she asked me to teach her art of sex"

"SHE WHAT!?!?!?" they all shout including Nagisa the really-shock-one

"C'mon Nagisa where do you think she got that hot style sex and all joke that make your heart fly to seventh sky"

"Shizuma!"

"Nagisa believe me, I swear I never had sex with her. I know she always flirt me but I never kiss her, or in this case SHE is the one who never kiss me"

"So you want me to kiss you in lips, cause I usually kiss you in cheek" Rose grin in seductive way

"NO WAY IN HELL! Are you insane!?" shout Shizuma

"Well that's –"

Rose's word cut bye her ringtone

"Hello Rose Stellar in here"

And then she leave…

They now in silent for few minute until Miyuki break it

"Okay I think that's the most normal thing she do today since I met her"

"Then there must be something wrong" Sei said calmly

"So you want say that if she act normal there will be something wrong but if she act so freely and 'normal' in her way then it'll be fine?" Shion try to learn it even she still shock

"Well you can say that" Sei still in her calm tone

After a moment they finish all the food and went to center room for some fun.

Rose then come from nowhere with speed 10000 mil per second, destination directly to Sei

"What now!?" Sei collapse on the floor with Rose on top

"We will go to Shibuya. Now!"

"For what?"

"There will be a great sale for anime and they give us discount till 70%!!!!"

"Look whose talking right now. The one who ever told me that she can buy all The Hanazono properties and ruin all the member family now want to buy something in bazaar!?" Shizuma smirk

"Silvie, that's something different you know. Beside we get rich if spent less money"

"Sei your friend try find some excuse"

"But she right Shizuma, believe me she not gonna spent her money if that's useless"

"Okay then…"

"Owh c'mon why you always believe what she said and not me"

"Nah I good enough to try not believe you."

"Why?"

"Cause you always do something stupid and crazy!" shout Shizuma "And if my mind still healthy, I should not trust you even I know in the end you always right" she continue " And I believe I heard Sei said you not gonna spent your money for useless thing but now gonna throw your money for anime?!"

"That's not useless, that's my hobby and thanks to japan people that create such a good manga"

And then Sei and Rose go, leave all their friends behind…

So what will happen in Shizuma's peace holyday next?

Just wait the next chapter…

**So this is my first fanfic, I think I made a lot mistake so please forgive me. I'll try hard to next one**

**Wait until I finish the next chapter. R&R please… **


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter

After they play in beach and having fun they back to summer house

"Hah… At least some peace coming" Shizuma relax herself

"Do you really hate her that bad? Cause I think she's incredible" Miyuki sat next to Shizuma

"Yeah, I meant she is soooo funny" Yaya sat at floor and play with Hikari and Tsubomi

"You just like when she embarrassed me", don't you?"

"Yes we are" said all of them in same time

"Nagisa not you too…" pouted Shizuma

"Sorry honey, but it's so cute when you blushed"

"Argh… I'm not love you anymore, I want break!"

"Then I give what you want" Nagisa almost pulled her ring out

"No! I take my word back!" she stop her

"So please… Don't throw me away" finally her famous puppy eyes came out

"Well of course I'm not gonna throw you Shizie"

"Thank you"

They share lovely kiss

"Owh please... Can somebody stop them please? We try to live in peace here" Kaname talk to no one

"Don't worry Kaname, they not gonna stop in a minute" Tamao giggle herself

And they still like that even it's almost ten minute

"Somebody please stop them right now..." Miyuki pouted

"Geez! Are they even not need some breath?" she continue

"Let them be Miyuki, I'm not gonna throw my life away just to make them apart. Beside you like that when you kiss me sweetheart" Tamao said as she try to flirt Miyuki

Miyuki blushed slightly

"Ara? Someone got teased I see" Shizuma smirk

"Owh please, one is enough and I'm not accept two teaser okay" Miyuki pouted

"At least you can relax Miyuki. Cause she the one who will get tease when Rose coming" Yaya smirk at Shizuma

"So she the one who can help you all tease me huh?" she try to keep her pride

"No, not at all cause Nagisa can do that too. In other way I meant" Yaya's smirk wider than before

Shizuma slightly blushed when she heard it

"Wow Yaya, you got her now honey" Tsubomi chuckle

"Shut up you all!" her face still pink a little

"Geez God please forgive me for whatever sin I might have in the past. So that I'll be free from this pain and torture"

"Amen" some voice beside Shizuma said it

Curious with the voice Shizuma saw who is beside her.

"Wh- What!!!!" she automatically stay away

"You look me like you she ghost Silvie, that make me sad" Rose gave her puppy eyes

Avoid her words, she dirrectly saw Sei who stood right behind Rose

"Sei, it's only two hour since you two went to that Harajuku or something. Why you not go in one night or forever?" pouted Shizuma

"Sorry to disappoint you Shizuma, but I really have to drag her back"

"Why? I'm gladly happy if she NOT come back"

"Cause she spent almost million yen just in two hour"

"SHE WHAT!?!" all of them said in the same time

"Well it's just ¥873,968,013 "

"Sorry but is anime really that expensive?" Amane raised her eyebrow

"Well just come to her villa and you'll know what I meant by that"

"I don't want to go there, she will trap me then Nagisa will break me up and she will laugh for eternity"

"Hahaha… You really know me Silvie" Rose laugh with Tamao, Shion and Nagisa

"Honey, you even laugh with that Casanova? You betray me" she use fake sad tone

"But you ARE Casanova too Shizuma" Chikaru chuckle

"No I'm not, I've already tied" Shizuma hug heer fiance in waist from behind

"Me too" said Rose slightly

"But you still play around with other people"

"Ron do that too"

"I can't believe it. How can you two become a couple?" Shizuma rolled her eyes

"They trust each other, believe me their trust is unbreakable" Sei sat next to Miyuki

"She got the point in there. I meant even you two always fight you never break up" Shizuma sat at floor with Nagisa beside her

"Wow, how can you be like that? I meant are you never jealous or something?" Nagisa wonder

"No, I never get jealous cause there is no woman in the world is more beautiful than me" she admire herself

"Really?" Shizuma started to get close to Rose

"What? You want to teased me? Well I don't mind, let see what you got" she smirk

"No why I should tease you, I just want to make sure that I'm the only one goddess for my fiance that's all"

"So Nagisa, what you think abaout us?" Rose point at her

Nagisa look carefully to the two of them. All her friends was keep in silent cause they excited about what Nagisa will say. Tsubomi and Hikari make a bet with Yaya and Shion in secret.

"Well I love you Shizuma forever and ever, you my only goddess"

"See?" Shizuma smirk at Rose but she still stay in calm

"But… Well, you see that if I must say the truth then Rose is more beautiful than you" Nagisa giggle a little

"WHAT!?!"Shizuma froze

"Yes! We won Shion!" Yaya shouted

"Now you guys will treat us some nice ice cream" Shion said

"Boo… Tsubomi you the one who will treat them"Hikari pouted

"WHAT!?! Why me? You also bet!"

They fight themselve while Yaya and Shion happily watched them

"See Silvie, there's no way you and the other girl in the world can beat me. And you two thanks for bet in me"

She said it in pride and wink at Yaya and Shion, make them blush slightly

"But really Nagisa, you make her froze. I think now she will like that for eternity, how can you cure her?" she continued

"Don't worry, I know exactly how to cure her" Nagisa smirk

Then she kiss Shizuma with passion and no need to wait to make Shizuma kiss her back. They kissing passionatly.

"And now how can we stop them?" Sei point at nobody

"Sorry can't help" Kaname rise her hand

"Me too" Momomi follow her girlfriend

"Yeah, there's no way you can stop them. Except you want get kill by Shizuma" Shion rolled her eyes then sat next to Chikaru

"Wow, they like you and Ron when you two kiss each other" Sei point to her best friend

Then Shizuma suddenly stop and turn to Sei

"She did?!?" she ask to make sure

"Yup she did. She will kill anybody that stop her romantic moment"

"But then at least Silvie will not kill anybody now cause she the one who will get kill" Rose grin wide

"Wha…"

Before she can continued she felt some cold aura that send shiver to her spine, then she turn to saw her fiance. Nagisa just smile and said

"Well Shizuma, I don't know that Rose attitude will be more interesting than me"

"N-No honey it's just…"

"Maybe she got the point when she said that you like her"

"No Nagisa, Silvie never like me" Rose spoke

"See" Shizuma relieved

"But she ever love me once" she continue and her smile is wider than before

"SHE WHAT!?!" all of them in room shouted together, include Shizuma.

Then all of them turn to Shizuma with shock face

"What? I don't remenber love her" her face inoncently

"But she said that…" Chikaru ask in curious

"Owh c'mon, if your mind is health enough trusting her word is the last option, when you don't have option anymore" she pouted

"But you said that in the end she always right too, even it's insane" Chikaru replay

Shizuma can't say any word, there's a silent till Nagisa broke it

"So Rose, is that right when you told that she ever love you?"

"Yup"

"Hey, why you so free-care even you know that you provoke her!?" Shizuma now really in worried

"Well I don't mind, I meant you are casanova too in the past" Nagisa tone is calm

"Well thank you so much honey"

"But I want to know if you still love her or not" Nagisa now little bit worried

"Of course not! You the person I love most till the end Nagisa"she said immediately

"Glad to hear that" Nagisa relieved

"I doubt that" Rose smirk

Everyone now turn to her

"Please I know you good at provoke or manipulate people. So I beg you don't destroy our relationship" Shizuma begged her mercy

"Hahaha I always love to rased you ho-ney…" her tone really seductive at last word

"DAMN YOU SHIT! Only Nagisa can call you like that!"

"Sorry but if you that worry, why not ask your fiancee about it" she still chukcled a bit

Heard that Nagisa respon, like she gave answer to unspoken question from Shizuma

"Don't worry Shizie, I trust you"

Heard that she really relieved and then the night continue with all of them play game, talk, teased and some romantic time for few people.

Shizuma then went out to the beach with no one know when or where she went.

She then sat at sand, her beautiful green eyes watched at distance in blue sea, she was thinking, lost in her own world until someone sat right behind her. She hug Shizuma from behind, her hand tied together at Shizuma's waist. Her face rest on Shizuma shoulder and then she whispered.

"What was in your head?"

Shizuma know this person who suddenly hugged her even she not turn around to saw her, she know it from her smell. She always wear the same perfume since they first met and Shizuma didn't shock nor even she tried to released herself from that hugged.

"Not your bussiness Rose"

"C'mon Silvie, or maybe you think about the way to purpose Nagisa to marry you?"

Shizuma shocked a bit.

"Hah! I know it"

"I always curious, do you really can read people mind?"

"No I can't. But God bless me with brain that can predict something in a short time, thanks to my smart brain" she admire herself

"Well whatever, but yes you right" she choosed to surrender because she know she can't lie to this person

"Wow, this really a good and new news. I meant Shizuma the Casanova Girl ready to tied herself with someone" she chuckled

"Keep laugh, I don't care about it now"

"Sorry…" she stop

"But why? I meant you already make her your fiancee, you already purpose her. You just must ask her directly about when and where she want it be held and then case close" she continued

"I know, maybe I just being nervous or something"

"I think you maybe just not confidence enough to ask her about marriage or maybe you just worry about your past"

"I can accept when you told that I've being nervous, but why I must worry about my past when I know that she trust me?"

"I think you not realised it, huh!? You've been worry about her trust to you, you know that"

"Why would I?" she curious

"Cause you will face it someday"

"Face what?" now she even more curious and turn her face to saw her friend.

But Rose held her tigher than before so Shizuma remaind in her position.

"You will face it, when Nagisa not trust you anymore. When she not gonna hear what you will say and keep distance between you two"

"I've face it when I came to my summer house, when I remembered about Kaori"

"But Kaori passed away long time ago. How about when you meet someone who still alive and that person is the person you ever love?"

"The person I ever love is just Kaori and Nagisa, the others is just a playtoy for me"

"You right… But I can make sure that you've been nervous and in the same time afraid cause when you two tied up for eternity, the trust between you is more important than love"

Shizuma wide her eyes when she heard that, but she remaind calm and still not try to released herself

"That insane, I meant if we love each other then we can trust each other too"

"But when she leaved you that time, when she not trust you about your love to her cause you remembered about Kaori, she still love you didn't she? The fact that you now together is the prove for what I've said" Rose explain calml

Shizuma didn't answer. She keep silent for what Rose said.

Felt tired, Shizuma rest her head on Rose shoulder while Rose's chin still rest at Shizuma's shoulder. Shizuma closed her eyes slowly and Rose just watched the blue sea in front of them.

They just remaind in silent till they felt someone walked toward them. When they turn around, Shizuma's eyes bewildered.

"Nagisa!?!" she gasped

-----

this is the second chapter I've been write.

So please R&R and wait until the next and i promised next chapter will be the last


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter**

Nagisa eyes bewildered as tears almost run through her face. She run back to the summer house while Shizuma tried to caught her, but in the same time Rose held her so that Shizuma stop.

"Let me go, why you held me?" she tried to release herself but Rose to strong so that useless.

Then she stood right in front her, and now they met face to face.

"Why you want to catch her?"

"Are you mad or something?! She misunderstood us and I must explain it to her!"

"Then calm yourself, it's not that the world will end or something"

"It will end if Nagisa break with me!" she almost scream

Rose tried to calm her.

"It's okay, I know that it's not that bad. Let's walk slowly and then we can talk in there"

They walk slowly back in there. Rose hugged on waist while Shizuma rest her head on Rose's shoulder.

And then they came with everyone looked at them in shocked as they show up at living room. All of them in silent until Tamao broke it.

"What's wrong? Nagisa came in rush with tears flowing on her cheek! And you two came hugging each other like that!?! What in the world is happening!?" she said loudly

But both of them remain calm

"Don't worry, nothing happen… she just little misunderstood about us" Shizuma keep calm

"Wow, what the hell you doing now Rose" Sei still sat in her place like nothing happened

"I'm not do anything bad or wrong" she said so care-free

"So what now? Nagisa upset in upstairs and we don't know what happen and I thing it's better when you comfort her now Shizuma" Miyuki tried not to make worse the mood

"I agree with that" Amane nodded

"Me too" Chikaru and the other nodded but Sei keep calm like

"I'm not" Rose said that then turn to Shizuma

"Hei Shizuma, if you don't mind let me talk to her. I can guarantee that I'm not gonna do anything wrong" she asked permission

It took her a minute until she spoke

"Alright, please do"

Then Rose walked and in no time she disappeared...

"Okay Shizuma it's not like you at all" Tamao asked when Rose is not in there anymore

"Yeah, I meant you even allowed her to talk while you is the one WHO should talk to her!" Shion can't believed it

"I know I'm different and it always be like that when she around me" Shizuma keep calm, sat at the couch in mini-bar table, drank some fresh water.

"What do you meant by that?" Yaya curious

She avoided Yaya's question and pretend like that, ignoring all of her friends. Sei then stood next to her.

"What is it now?" Sei asked quietly so that the other can't heard

"I just told her some stuff, but our pose is like that we will kiss or something. I;m not move or something cause she always like that when she with me, but Nagisa…" she can't continued

"I see… So now she try to clear it huh?"

"I think so"

"Why not you?"

"You know why, don't pretend to become the fool one while you is the one who know all of it"

"Relax Shizuma, she said your name completely right. So that meant she serious"

"Yeah I know that. That's why I allowed her to talk to Nagisa"

They keep in silent…

-----

At upstairs…

"Nagisa may I come? It's me Rose"

"Why you come? Is she too afraid to tell me what's going on? I don't know that she really coward" she sober

"No Shizuma not like that, I came cause I want to talk to you and she allowed me to it" she sat beside her

"So what you want to talk about?" still avoiding Rose eyes

"You don't deserve her" she right to the point make Nagisa saw her. Now their eyes met under the moon light that came from the window.

"What?" her eyes open wider

"I said you don't deserve her and if you not hear it again I can say it many time until you hear me" she said coldly

"Then why I don't deserve her?" now angry tone is in her voice

"Cause you selfish, head-stone, never hear her and she the one who will fight, who will run after you and catch you back to her arms while you do nothing"

"How can you said that while you know nothing too!?!" now she really angry

"I know her long time even before she know Kaori and she will act different in front of me cause I know her better that anyone else"

"Really?" she challenge her

"Yupz, the fact that she never tell you about me is the proof"

Nagisa can't say anything about it and Rose continued, not allowed some silent in the room.

"You better ask her directly about it but before you ask you better watch and learn your mistake"

"You always say that since you came here! What do you meant by that exactly?" now she really pissed and impatient.

"You run away, you not trust her enough. You can't believe her when she said that you the most important thing to her so that she must remain you about it, always. She the one who will catch you while you run away. You think that you the one who got hurt. Are you ever think about Shizuma feeling even for a second? Are you ever try to not run away while she in bad moment? I suppose you never do that"

Nagisa in silent, can't say anything about it, can't even face Rose.

"You love her, I know that. But you trust her, I can't say that for sure. When she remembered about Kaori and now when she with me and show her hidden attitude and tonight in beach. I know you worry about that you not good enough for her, and that make you not trust her and think that maybe she will cheat on you"

She paused for a while, took a deep breathed then continued again.

"Don't tell me that you jealous or something, jealous and untrusted have a big different"

Then she touched Nagisa's chin with her finger so that she saw her. Rose cold, sharp but also calm gaze met with Nagisa sad, guilt, confuse gaze. When their eyes met, Nagisa's eyes still wet even she not cried anymore but little sober came through her voice. Rose took deep breath again then continued.

"You two cannot continue your relationship any further if you can't trust each other like this. You can't do that to her, it's not fair if she just the only one who completely trust you. I'm not gonna allow you treat my friend like that. I know you can do it, you just need more confidence to yourself"

She said the last sentence in calm voice, make Nagisa a bit relax.

"I think I know anything about her and I think that we can go any further cause we love each other, but… I think I always made a mistake, didn't I?" she manage to talk

"Good you realize it and good that she always love you and never get tired to be with you. So that you two can go together. But now she is your fiancee Nagisa, in future if you still like this then you will hurt her and yourself of course"

"I know I'm gonna talk to her now"

"I think that's not necessary" as she point to the door and then Shizuma came in, she stood in front of the door and her eyes confused as she looked at both of them.

"What? Why you looking at me?"

"Nothing" Rose grin and then take her leave

"Rose, thank you very much for it" Nagisa said before she leave

"No problem, but make sure you change"

"I will"

Then she really leave…

Shizuma then sat next to her fiancee and manage to talk, but before she did, Nagisa stop her and began their conversation.

"Sorry about earlier"

"No, my apologize. I know what people think when they saw me like that and I don't blame you for being upset"

"No it's still my fault for not trust you enough and run away and then let you catch me later. You the one who always sad, you the one who always hurt, and the one who always and must bare the pain that I make. I think I know it but I don't want to admitted it, I'm so selfish Shizuma. I'm sorry" she began to cried again

Shizuma hug her, tried to calm her.

"it's okay, I don't mind do that if it's for you. I can do that and what you must do is just love me back" her tone is so calm, make Nagisa felt more guilty.

"She's right Shizuma, I don't deserve you… Not at all"

Heard that, she puss Nagisa away so that they could see each other. Shizuma eyes wider and Nagisa can saw angry depth in her eyes.

"Nagisa do not say that again, never ever! I don't know what Rose said to you before but don't ever believe what people say when they say that you not good enough for me or that you not deserve me or anything like that" she really serious make Nagisa afraid a little. Knowing that she calm herself then hugged her, held her shoulder tightly then she began to talk again.

"I'm sorry I don't meant to fear you or angry with you. What I try to say is that no one in this world good enough for me except you, my love. I love you, I'm in love with you in past, now, in future, and forever. And it's your responsibility to love me back cause you the one who captured my heart"

"Thank you Shizuma… And I promise to trust you till the end, I'm not gonna run away anymore. I'm not gonna be the crybaby, I will be strong when you need me"

'Thank you, my love"

They kiss each other gently and not move until they separated cause their needed for air.

"So honey, I think it's dark enough to go to sleep"mischievous smile came from Shizuma's face.

Nagisa who know this smile just raised her eyebrow and force to laugh cause this is just have one meant…

MAKE-UP SEX!

-----

In first floor while everybody is in there…

"Yo!" as Rose came from the stairs

"How is it?" Tamao asked impatiently

"Don't worry Tam-tam, everything will be alright" she smirk to Sei and then wink to her

"I know you must be done something" she pouted avoiding Rose's smirk

"What you meant by that?"Hikari curious

"Well don't worry about it Hikari, and by the way they have good time to talk and probably now they have make-up sex" she smirk

"That was fast, and Tam-tam?" Miyuki recalled

"Funny isn't?" Rose giggled

"No it's not! You make me like a dumb people!" Tamao pouted

"But I think that was funny" Miyuki chuckled a bit

"Not you too Miyu…"

"Sorry"

Now that the mood was completely gloom, Rose excused herself.

"So I think I should get going now. It really dark outside"

"You want go back to you villa?" Momomi asked

"Yupz, I must sleep, I don't have good sleep since I arrived here"

"Then see you tomorrow" Kaname say good-bye

"See ya! C'mon Shinrei"

"Alright, alright… Geez…" Sei pouted.

In Shizuma and Nagisa's room, after they have good make-up sex. They hugged each other and felt each other bare skin. Nagisa rest her head in Shizuma's chest as Shizuma held her hand and the other hand held n her fiancee waist. They in comfortable silent till Nagisa broke it.

"Hei Shizuma, I want ask you something that make me curious but your answer must be honest. I promise not gonna get angry or change my opinion or not trust you. I promise not gonna run away"

Shizuma expression little bit serious

"Sure, ask then"

"Why you keep Rose from us, me especially? She answer that this morning but I don't think that's the truth"

Shizuma now paid full attention to her fiancee, she keep in silent for a moment, tried to study Nagisa until she decided to answer.

"Cause she's my first love"she said in quiet tone, then paused, wait for Nagisa expression.

Nagisa eyes open wider when she heard that. She close her eyes for a second then opened it again.

"It's okay, continue please" she said calmly

Then Shizuma took a deep breath…

"There's three woman that I ever love, you and Kaori is two of them, but if you think that Kaori is my first love, that was wrong. Rose is my first love. She the one who make me realized that I'm a lesbian and in the same time make me knew what love is. But I can't make her love me back, I knew that from the beginning. So I just pretend like nothing happen between us except that she thought me how to flirt women like you all know already"

"But why that became a problem. I already knew from the beginning that you're a Casanova one, so it's not a surprise if you had more than one people you love"

"Yeah but… My love for her is…" she can't continued it

"You still love her, didn't you?"

"Well… You can say it that way. I still love Kaori cause she my first girlfriend and you know that too. She always have place in my heart, but she now just a memories, the beautiful one. But Rose… She alive and she can appear any time, I don't know how to react if I told you about her and then she come from nowhere then you become mad, jealous, and not trust me anymore. I can't live without you and I can't bare that if you do that to me. The reason why I so calm tonight is because she held me tight and said that it will be alright" she said emotionally.

"So she can make you that calm, huh?"

"Yes she can. She can make me feel that I'm no longer Hanazono Shizuma that you all know, I even surprise myself when I realize my attitude. I don't know how she do that to me but what I know is, she have effect to both my body and mind"

For a minute they in silent, but then Nagisa broke it.

"So the reason is because of me not trust you completely, am I right?"

"I don't know, but maybe you right. Cause I can't forgive myself if you got hurt just because I remember my past, especially when the person I remember is the one I love or have effect in my life"

"I see… So I think she tried to make me realized my fault before you told me all of your story" she recalled Rose's words with her before

"I think about it too" then she sat and held her fiancee hands

"Nagisa please believe me that you is the most important thing in my life. The one I love the most and always be in my heart. I love Kaori in the past, you can't change that. I love Rose and she my first one, I'm not gonna deny it anymore that I still love her and she had place in my heart too. But your place is bigger than two of them, even both of their place become one, yours is still bigger Nagisa. I love you with all my heart, mind, body and soul" her emerald eyes met Nagisa's eyes

"Thank you Shizuma, I love you too. And I promise from now on I will never ever doubt it. But that's can't guarantee if I'm not gonna get jealous, so you better be careful" she grin when she said the last sentences

"Sure. But you know I think now my love for Rose is little change, I'm not love her as I love her in the past. It's like… My love with Miyuki or yours with Tamao, I think"

"Well I don't care anymore about it, but I'm glad that you felt that way. Cause if she gonna be my rival, I had to work hard to get your heart"

"Fortunately that won't necessary cause she have fiance"

"You right. By the way what you two talk about at beach?"

Then Shizuma heart beat up fast, her face showed some blush came and she don't know how to talk to Nagisa about her plan.

"Shizuma?"

"Eer… Well… I… Where I should start it?" she scratched her face with her index finger.

"What is it now?" Nagisa said it impatiently.

"Well…" her tone became serious "I know that I've already ask you to marry me, so that's why we have this engagement ring but… I was curious if you really want that"

"You meant?" now she curious and bit confused

"Well I was hope that we can marry soon enough and… Rose told me that I'm not confidence enough to purpose you again and then she said that I was too afraid to tied up cause my…"she cut off as she remembered about their conversation.

"Owh no, holy shit! She told me before! She told me that I was too afraid if I meet someone that I love and then she alive and then you doubt me and then… Argh…"

"Okay... Calm down honey"she tried to calm Shizuma.

After she calm again even her mind still curse Rose

"Well that's not the issue in here anymore, what I want to ask is if…" she cut of with passion kiss from Nagisa.

When they break the kiss.

"Shizuma, I will marry you and I will be by your side forever. You don't have to worry about it. Now that I can completely trust you and love you, do you think we can go any further?"

"Yes my love, I suppose we can"

Then they kiss each other and laid on… that was a long night for both of them and of course now they learn something new from their insane freind.

------

At Rose's villa…

"What you doing?"she asked curiously when she saw her best friend looking for something in her desk.

"Don't fool around me, I know you planned it before"

"Plan what?"she asked innocently

"You've already planned about Shizuma will have fight with Nagisa, right? You use Shizuma's feeling toward you and then make you have access to say whatever you want to say to them"

"How do you know that?"she grin

"You wink at me and then you laughed loudly in all the way and then you still had that mischievous smirk on your face"

"Well… I think that was funny so…"

"So that you decided to teased them with your plan" Sei cut her off

"Hehehe :D"

"You really will do anything to get laugh even sacrifice tour own friend"

"You know me" she laughed again

Next morning at beach…

"Hei girls" Sei greeted them

"Hei Sei" Tsubomi replied and the other followed

"Where's Rose? I want to thank her about last night" Nagisa asked

"She not gonna in here, for a while"

"Good to hear that, cause I'm not gonna thank her for what she did. I believe she did that on purpose" Shizuma pouted

"How did you know?" Sei curious

"Huh? She did? Cause I just said it without thinking" now was Shizuma turn to be curious. Then Sei gave them some book and they read it carefully.

"WHAT!?!?" all of them said it in the same time

"How can she do that? I meant she know what we will react and then she wrote it then she…" Yaya can't continued

"That was amazing" Kaname still can't believed it

"Wow she can predict something, didn't she?" Chikaru admire her

"Well I don't mind, since it have positive effect to me and Shizuma"

"I've decide" Shizuma said in serious tone

"Decide what, sister?" Tamao curious

"I commit murder to her" now we can see fire of revenge in her eyes, really big one.

"Ara you want to kill me? You so mean… I though you really like me since I'm your first love" Rose came from nowhere. Again.

"SHE WHAT!?!" all of them, together. Again.

"Long story girls but not gonna share it. Just Nagisa can know it, I'm sorry"

"You so mean… Etoile-sama" Chikaru pouted

"Whatever but let me ask you something Rose. what the hell did you wear now!?"

All of them now really gave intention to Rose body. Rose wear blue jeans that show her curve clearly and then some lacy white bra that matched with her white pale skin and showed her cleave, make them can saw Rose's flat and six-pack stomach and of course her perfect chest. Amane, Yaya, Kaname, Shion, and Tamao blush hardly liked they would have nosebleed. While their girlfriends start to jealous even they admired Rose's beauty too.

"Well I think there's people in here who need back to reality, am I right?" Shizuma smirk at all of her friends that now really fear for the safety of their life.

"B-but you looked her too Chikaru" Shion trembling

"Yes I am, but I'm not the one who will have nosebleed and naughty thing" she said politely, make Shion more afraid.

"And you too, Tamao dear" now Miyuki ready to showed her famous sadistic smile. Tamao just gulped, can't said anything.

Then they must deal with all of their lovers while Shizuma and Nagisa just laughed of loud.

"Shizuma, you traitor! Why not you too get slap from Nagisa" Kaname shouted

"I did. I got it last night, and make-up sex is incredible" she still laughed.

"You damn shit Shizuma!"

"Language Yaya!" Tsubomi slap Yaya hard on her head

"Well I think now you really can let me go, right?" Rose turn to face Shizuma

"I guess so, thanks for your help. I know you just want to make fun but both of us really owe you, Rose" Shizuma said warmly

"It's nothing"

"Hey who said that she will not thanking Rose about last night" Nagisa teased her.

"Shut up" Shizuma pouted.

"Hei Rose, look whose coming" Sei point

They all followed Sei's point. They saw a tall, good-looking man with dark jeans and white T-shirt. That T-shirt showed his perfect body clearly, and his muscles of course, that make him looked so cool and awesome. He has dark brown hair and light brown eyes. His skin was soft brown and matched with his eyes and hair. He also has charm that make all women melt in his arms.

He came directly to Rose, hugged her in her waist and kiss her passionately. They like that for a moment before they broke the kiss.

"Ron… When did you come?" she whispered in her fiance ear.

"This morning"

"I miss you"

"Miss you too babe"

"How's that chick in Vegas?"

"Sexy, hot, awesome but not as good as you"

"I can live with that. Beside their beauty can't compare mine, right?"

"Absolutely right, princess"

They kiss each other again.

"Owh c'mon, give me a break" Shizuma pouted.

"Shizuma, long time no see. You became beautiful lady I see"

"Yes Ron, but don't think that now I will love you, cause I'm still and always be a lesbian"

"I'm not so sure about that now" Ron came really closer to Shizuma, grab her in her waist and then touched Shizuma chin with his warm hand. Shizuma can't even think clearly about what's going on and she hardly breathed, her face was turn to deep red shape.

All of them was in shocked cause Shizuma's blood can heat up with a guy as it usually heat up when she with girls.

"Okay Ron enough of that. You will kill her if you go any further" Rose remind her fiance

"Maybe you right" he smile then let her go.

Shizuma fainted for a moment, took a deep breath then manage to say something.

"No… Not you too Ron… I meant why I always become your victim" she pouted and can't believed about her fate

"You so funny and easy to get caught" Rose said

"And cute when you blush or pouted" Ron continued

"That's why we like to tease you, Silvie" both of them said it together

"Jesus please help me" she gave up

"But really Shizuma, I can't believe you like Ron" Nagisa tease her

"No sweetie, I'm not. It's just their charm was so… How can I say it? Unbelievable I think"

"I know what you meant by that" Kaname said

"You do?" Momomi curious

"Well… I meant they really a perfect couple right? One his handsome and cool, one is beautiful and God-damn hot"

"You got the point in there"

"So Silvie, do you have plan tonight? I will get you to dinner at seven, so be ready"

Ron kiss Shizuma on the cheek and she blush hardly

"Woohoo… Go get her, tiger" Rose yelled

"You really don't mind even Ron do that?" Amane disbelieve

"Well, I trust him. You should do that too if you want to free and do as you please"

"No way!" Amane still can't accept it

"Shizuma after Rose and now her fiance? You really never love me didn't you" Nagisa said in fake tone voice.

"Wh-" she panicked now and all of her friends laughed together, including Nagisa.

"ARGH...You two! I'll kill you in no time!"

Shizuma run after the two couple that now run for their life.

"Hei Sei, is she always like that when she around that two?" Tamao can stop her giggled

"Yes she is"

"That was very entertaining, I hope we will see you again" Miyuki chuckled

"Don't worry, Rose will definitely come when she feel bored. Beside we have more couple week to tease Shizuma"

"I can't wait to that" Nagisa giggled

------

**So this is the last chapter...**

**Hope you all enjoy it and please review (puppy eyes)**


End file.
